


Evolutionary Imperitave

by HakureiRyuu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakureiRyuu/pseuds/HakureiRyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Gero had promised him perfection. What he had achieved was... a lot more glorious, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolutionary Imperitave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ezra Yamada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ezra+Yamada).



Dr. Gero had promised him perfection. What he had achieved was... a lot more glorious, actually.

He was perfect, to be sure. In every possible way. But there was something... _special_ about winning in such a way that everyone _knew_ you had triumphed. Not that there was any doubt in the matter, but it had been an interesting journey. Amusing too. Watching the humans squirm as he sucked the life out of them was always a good source of entertainment. And for when he got bored of even that, there were the Z Fighters...

Now _there_ was a challenge, almost worthy of his ultimate greatness. Almost. It _would_ have been more fun to play with them, but they had been just skilled enough to get on his nerves. One by one though, they all fell to his superior might.

That was the one thing that still bothered him, the one thing even his perfect intellect failed to comprehend: why did they keep coming? Not that he didn't welcome the exercise, but it was a serious lapse in logic for the warriors to challenge him when they knew they had no chance of winning. Why did they keep attacking after their comrades had already failed? Perhaps an error in their programming?

He pushed the thought aside. It mattered little now. Really, it only served to demonstrate his own perfection in the face of all opposition. Besides, with the upcoming tournament, they would get their wish, and could behave as illogically as their faulty hearts desired. And they would get ten days to prepare in the meantime. In his own perfect opinion, he had been more than generous.

And perhaps he might even get some sport out of that _Goku_ fellow. The one everyone always talked about. That battle was something he looked forward to with some excitement.

He sighed contentedly. The world of this age was such an interesting place. Once there hadn't been much to this tiny little planet on the fringes of the galaxy. There was Mesopotamia, Egypt, the islands of the Far East. The Greeks rose and fell, as did the Romans. Babylon became great, then cannibalized itself. India was taken apart and eaten alive. Everyone was afraid.

Now, he was born into a world where the edges of the globe and beyond had been explored. New ideas, new technologies, new species had been introduced to the oblivious Earthlings. The mysteries of the universe were unraveling. The nations had spread across the Earth and their defective peoples had multiplied like rabbits, living and dying, each one as unnoticed and unimportant as a cell in the body.

The humans were the body of this planet. And now this planet was his toy. It was young. It was soft.

It was ripe.


End file.
